


Our Timeline is Barbed Wire

by viceindustrious



Category: Paradise Lost - John Milton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/pseuds/viceindustrious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory, it has new significance and the revelation of anticipation, conflict, tedium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Timeline is Barbed Wire

In Heaven, Gabriel's smile is as subtle as the change of light between midnight and midday, the degrees of which have retained all their insipid tranquillity while time itself has grown hard and sprung cracked chasms of past, present and future.

Beneath his placid grace, Gabriel remembers a before that would have no meaning in the soft diffusion of the eternity the War slaughtered. He amends what memories he cannot allow. Satan was ever a traitor and bore no other name.

Memory, it has new significance and the revelation of anticipation, conflict, _tedium_.

In Eden, dawn is a blessed cacophony.


End file.
